Federation (Star Trek)
The United Federation of Planets is the largest faction in the Star Trek universe. The Federation, like Star Trek itself, is the brainchild of the "Great Bird of the Galaxy", Gene Roddenberry, and others who helped him make Star Trek into the international phenomenon it has become. Roddenberry's vision of the future is preserved by the loyal fans, from those who watched the first series to the newest generation of "Trekkies" or "Trekkers", depending on which definition you prefer. This is as it takes place in the Star Trek: New Worlds storyline. Neighbors and Relations The Federation is "in the middle" of civilized space, with neighbors on all sides. The larger neighbors are the Cardassian Union, the Klingon Empire, the Romulan Star Empire, the Reydovan Empire, the Tholian Assembly, and the Gorn Star Kingdom. There are also smaller factions, including the Tzenkethi, the Chalnoth and others, with borders with the Federation. The Federation is only permanently allied with the Klingon Empire and the Reydovan Empire. Government The Federation government is led by a President, elected by an electoral college with members from all Federation member worlds. The decision of a Federation member's elector is determined by a planetary election on the member world in question. The UFP President functions very much like the President of the United States - acting as commander-in-chief of all military forces and chief executive of the government. The current President is Pelya of Delta IV. The Federation legislature is known as the Federation Council, consisting of members elected from various worlds; every member world has at least one Councillor. The Council is led by a Speaker, chosen from among the Council's ranks and approved by the President. Note: In an odd twist, Star Trek: New Worlds includes crossovers from various mediums, including - not surprisingly - Star Wars. Federation Council *Pelya of Delta IV: President of the United Federation of Planets *Fleet Admiral K'Tessa Jaxon: Starfleet Representative *Amy Star: Federation Councillor from Earth *Ambassador Lwaxana Troi: Federation Councillor from Betazed *Prindak: Federation Councillor from Vulcan *Sueheey: Federation Councillor from Tellar *Ambarah: Federation Councillor from Andor *Olivert Deacon: Federation Councillor from Alpha Centauri VII *Najja Anodod: Federation Councillor from Kenda II *Klzell: Federation Councillor from Iridonia *Boh Moh: Federation Councillor from the Gran Hegemony (Kinyen) *Graelnit Reltfilg: Federation Councillor from Antar IV Military Starfleet The Federation's defense force is known as Starfleet, with headquarters in San Francisco, on Earth. From here, Starfleet Command - also known as the Admiralty - makes the major decisions that keep the fleet running. Starfleet Command is presided over by the Commander-in-Chief (C-in-C or CnC), who - in theory, anyway - reports directly to the President. In practice, however, Starfleet seems to run its own agenda regardless of who is in charge of the civilian government. Starfleet is rife with temporally-shifted officers, but they have taken the new people in stride. Starfleet Command Members and their staffs: *Fleet Admiral K'Tessa Jaxon: Commander-in-Chief *Admiral James T. Kirk: Deputy Commander-in-Chief *Admiral Kathryn Janeway: Commandant of Starfleet Academy *Admiral Oki Gwamningdo: Director of Starfleet Intelligence *Admiral Yorr Ringoson: Chief of Starfleet Operations **Captain Arex Na Eth: Head of the Advanced Starship Design Bureau **Captain Montgomery Scott: Head of the Starfleet Corps of Engineers *Captain John Brannon: Chief of Military Operations *Captain Level Haret: Director of Starfleet Medical Category:RPG Category:Star Trek